SlenOnet
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: Entah ini Crossover atau bukan ya? Yang penting, APRIL MOP! FNaF x Slender (warning : gaje inside)


**Fandom : **Five Nights at Freddy's x Slender

**Disclaimer : **(pastinya bukan saya, bukan!) Scott Cawthon and Mark J. Hadley

**N/A : **Crossover(?) ini semata-mata karena dari awal liat Onet a.k.a Marionette itu kek Slender tapi bedanya berwajah. Ternyata bukan hanya saya saja yang merasa(?) /apalah

Semua yang terkandung dalam fic ini ga bisa dilahirkan(?) dan hanya karangan belaka, jangan diambil serius apa lagi diambil tokohnya /eh

Dan terdapat bahasa alien dan lainnya.

Siapapun bisa mengarang sambil mengorong /maaf

.

.

.

"Hoaaaahhmmmmmm… Bosen, nih!"

Keluh Animatronic bertelinga panjang, sembari menempelkan dagunya pada badan gitar _electric_-nya itu. Jarinya menyentuh enam senar secara bergantian, menghasilkan suara yang berbeda-beda dan kurang enak didengar.

"Booooseeeeeeennnnnnn!" ulangnya, sambil membunyikan gitarnya lebih kencang. "Aku bisa gila kalau gini terus!" dengusnya lalu mengambil tindakan _ekstrim_. Ia berdiri di atas meja sembari memainkan gitarnya seenak jidatnya.

"Ada yang mau _rikues_ lagu, _gak_!?"

"_Lu_ lagi apa, sih? Ribut sendiri aja!" protes temannya, dengan warna dominan kuning cerah, paha mulus dan berisi. Siapa yang tidak _ngiler_ melihat paha ayam yang seperti itu? Tunggu—sayangnya dia juga Animatronic.

"Konser dadakan! Mau ikut? Mau _rikues_?" tawar si kelinci serba biru senyam-senyum.

"Tidak, lebih baik aku belajar masak sama Cece Chica aja!"

"Loh? Cece Chica _ga_ punya tangan. Bisa masak, _gitu_?"

"Jangan salah! Sesepuh Chica _pro_ walau tanpa tangan!" sang ayam berisi itu membela sesamanya, seniornya yang sama-sama ayam—yang kelewat berisi.

"Ah, paling juga _pro_ dalam hal memasak _ceplok telor_," sindir Toy Bonnie yang sering disapa Bonbon.

"_Ceplok tel_—mana ada ayam memasak calon anaknya sendiri!"

"Berisik, woooy! Ganggu konsentrasi orang aja!" satu lagi, Animatronic kembali protes. Dia sedang _mojok_ di atas singgasananya—panggung untuk mereka bertiga.

"_Situ_ orang, Pred?" alis Bonbon menukik, mumpung dia punya alis.

"Eiya, lupa—pokoknya kalian kalau mau ngerumpi jangan di sini! Nama _gue_ bukan Pred. _Lu_ kira suara kentut, apa?"

"_Yaudah_, Edy. Lagi apa Edy?" goda Bonbon menghampirinya, diikuti ayam _semok_ yang tertarik pada benda yang dipegang oleh Toy Freddy.

"Lagi main _tamagochi_?" tebak Toy Chica asal-asalan.

"Hah? _Tamagochi_ ? apaan, tuh?" Bonbon _gaptek_. "_Yaelah_! Itu, tuh! Mainan yang tumpuk-tumpukin bata, ditata jangan _sampe_ kelebihan," ini lagi, _sok tau banget_ si ayam _semok_.

"_Lu_ berdua _gimana_, sih? Ini namanya Tablet! Tab! Tab! Cucunya komputer! Mana ada _tamagochi segede_ ini," Toy Freddy menghela nafasnya walau tidak punya sistem respirasi.

"Hah? Tablet? Sakit apa _emang_-nya, Pred?" Bonbon menyentuh jidat sang beruang coklat yang sedang asik main _game_ dari alat canggihnya.

"Eh—_Kampret_—jangan ganggu!" protesnya tapi tidak didengar.

"Tablet? Bisa dimakan, _ga_?"

"Sial, mata _gue brecek_! Woy—aduh. _Game over_, 'kan!" Toy Freddy memajukan bibirnya, padahal tidak punya—sepertinya.

"Ooooooh! _Elu_ lagi main _game_ di layar itu?" serempak Bonbon dan ayam _semok_ itu baru mengerti keadaan temannya.

"Wuilah! Layarnya _guede_! Nama benda ini apa, Pred?"

"Ada kameranya? Kamera depan? Buat foto _selfie _dan _grufie_ bisa?"

Demi para sesepuhnya yang sedang _ajojing_ di ruangan belakang sana, Toy Freddy meredam emosinya. _'Awas aja ini dua anak autis, gue kerjain kalian!'_ dendam Nyi Freddy dimulai.

"Katanya _lu_ lagi bosen, Bon? Nih, mending main bareng aja, deh," ujar Freddy dengan air muka—pura-pura—ramah.

"Main apa?" Bonbon langsung meloncat, lalu duduk di sebelah Toy Freddy. Untung saja panggung itu tidak runtuh.

"Main _game _ _horror_! Sini! Neng Chica ikut main, sini!" Freddy menyerahkan alat canggihnya kepada kelinci yang diduga punya rabies itu, lalu menggeser tubuhnya yang besar untuk Toy Chica agar bergabung bermain bersama sesuai rencananya.

"Ih! _Game horror_? _Ogah_, ah! Takut! Mending aku ke dapur aja, main sama Cece Chica," ayam _semok_ itu langsung pergi.

'_Bukannya wajah sesepuh lebih horror dari pada game horror? Matanya rusak, kali, ya? Besok aku lapor ke Abang-Abang teknisi, deh! Biar matanya Toy Chica waras,'_ pikir Animatronic berbentuk beruang dominan coklat itu dalam benaknya.

"Weh! Gimana cara guna-in ini alat?" Bonbon yang dari tadi mengutak-atik alat tipis nan lebar itu kebingungan.

"_Wasem_! Bukan digigitin, Bon! _Ntar _rusak, woy! Tablet _gue_ kena rabies _elu_ nantinya!" Toy Freddy merebut benda kesayangannya dari mulut Bonbon yang gigi atasnya cuma ada dua biji.

"Rabies? Enak _aje_! Cepetan ajarin _gue_ cara gunain itu alat!"

Dari pada kena rabies atau ditimpuk pakai gitarnya, Toy Freddy mengajari kelinci abal-abal serba biru itu. Setelah mengajarkan dengan penuh kesabaran dan kasih sayang. Toy Freddy menyuruh Bonbon untuk memainkan _game horror_.

"Pilih saja _game_-nya, ada banyak," Toy memamerkan koleksi _game_ dari alat super canggihnya itu, bak sales yang mengenalkan barang dagangnya.

"Yang ini, kita jadi penjaga malam. Kalau nggak puterin kotak musik dan pakai topeng, kau bisa mati nanti," jelasnya.

"Kok, kaya _game_ yang Bang Jeremy mainin, ya?" Bonbon ingat kepada penjaga malam mereka.

"Iya, benar! Eh—kau sering _ngintipin_ Bang Jeremy, ya? Kok, _tau_?" Toy Freddy menatap curiga pada temannya itu. Bonbon menggeleng.

"Nggak, cuma datengin lewat _ventilasi, _kok! Terus nanya kabar dan _kepo_-in Bang Jeremy lagi apa,"

"Parah, _lu_! Jadi mau main yang mana?" tawarnya lagi, demi menyukseskan rencananya.

"Yang ini apa?" Tunjuk Bonbon, tidak menyentuh layar benda itu, ia sudah tahu kalau menyentuhnya akan memainkan _game _tersebut.

"Oh, itu! Itu _game_ yang tadi aku mainin. Slender Man, coba saja! Seru!" Toy Freddy justru menyentuh layar, tepat pada _icon_ _game _Slender Man. Sengaja ia lakukan.

"Hmm, mainnya kaya_ gimana_?" Bonbon mengedipkan matanya, memamerkan bulu matanya yang lentik bukan main, saingan Syahroni.

"Cuma _ngambil_ kertas yang totalnya delapan biji, cari di tempat yang unik saja!"

"Hmm, sepertinya mudah," Bonbon manggut-manggut lalu memainkan _game_ itu.

Satu kertas sudah ia temukan. Dua kertas, tiga, empat. Toy Freddy bingung. Ternyata Bonbon lincah dan belum ada yang 'menghampirinya' dalam _game _itu.

"Kok—jago juga kamu," Toy Freddy memuji teman yang kurang jelas gendernya itu.

"Iya, _donk_! Mudah!" Bonbon _songong_. Ia masih memainkan _game _itu. Membuat Toy Freddy iri setengah _mampus_.

'_Kok, Slendy-nya nggak muncul-muncul, sih?'_

Toy Freddy memajukan bibirnya sembari meninggalkan temannya yang sedang asik bermain itu, menuju _game area_. Toy Freddy sebenarnya ingin mengobrol dengan anak kecil tukang jualan balon yang jadi penghuni tetap wilayah itu, Balloon Boy. Tapi anak itu ternyata lagi nggak ada di tempatnya, Toy Freddy menebak di mana robot anak kecil itu berada.

'_Aih, si Bebe pasti lagi ngapel ke Bang Jeremy, deh,'_ keluh Toy Freddy dalam hatinya.

"HUWAAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan yang _ngeselin_ dan juga miris. Berasal dari panggung sana, suara Bonbon. Toy Freddy sedikit kaget, tapi kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya dendamnya terbalaskan.

"Ada apa, Bon?" tegurnya saat muncul di depan temannya yang sedang ketakutan, tapi Toy Freddy menatap _horror_ kepada benda kesayangannya yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

"_Eh, buset_! _Ente _apa-in Tablet _ana_?!" Nggak tahu kenapa Toy Freddy logatnya begitu, mungkin Toy Freddy kesurupan Unta Arab.

"_Gue_ lempar, lah! _Gile_ _aje_! Kenapa ada Bang Onet di situ!? _Gue _jadi kaget, nih!"

Toy Freddy heran, alisnya menukik tajam seperti tanjakan maut. "Bang Onet? Bang Onet lagi _bobo cantik_ di sana!" Toy Freddy menunjuk _Prize Corner_ yang tidak jauh dari panggung. Tepatnya menunjuk kotak besar yang dijadikan singgasana sang _puppet_.

"Ih! Terus, itu makhluk apaan, _dong_? Setan? Kok, mirip Bang Onet, sih?" Bonbon bergidik.

"Namanya Slender, Bon! Bukan Bang Onet! Ah, untung aja nggak rusak Tabletnya," Toy Freddy menghela nafas panjang, seperti habis buang air besar yang sudah lama ditahan lalu dituntaskan.

"Ada apa kalian manggil-manggil _gue_?" makhluk tinggi, hitam, kurus lagi! Datang menghampiri dua makhluk yang ribut sedari tadi. Mengganggu _bobo cantik_-nya.

"E-eh, Bang Onet—nggak ada apa-apak, kok!" Toy Freddy menyangkal sedikit ketakutan.

"Yakin? _Gue _jadi _gak_ bisa dengerin lagu kesukaan _gue_, nih! Bang Jeremy susah payah muterinnya hanya untuk _gue_! Kurang _so sweet _apa, coba? _Nina bobo_-in _gue_ _pake_ lagu yang diputar lewat kotak musik, padahal Bang Jeremy jauh dari sini! Belum lagi Bang Jeremy meladeni para _cecunguk_ yang Insomnia seperti kalian yang bisanya cuma mondar-mandir, godain dan gangguin Bang Jeremy!"

Sehabis Marionette—yang lebih dikenal sebagai Bang Onet itu _nyerocos_ panjang kali lebar. Toy Bonnie bersua.

"Tuh, 'kan! Mirip!"

"Nggak mirip! Bang Onet ada wajahnya! Slendy nggak punya wajah, dasar _bolor_!"

"Tapi badan dan posturnya mirip, Pred!"

Di tengah perdebatan tak berguna itu, Marionette _jaw drop_ sendiri. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan berteriak.

"KALIAN RIBUTIN APA, SIH!? DASAR _CECUNGUK_! JANGAN _KACANGIN GUE_, WOOOY!" suara teriakannya yang sumbang itu menggema. Mengalahkan suara musik yang diputar oleh Bang Jeremy dari kantornya berada.

Seketika itu juga ke dua-nya kaget dan diam. Saat Marionette akan berbicara lagi, Toy Freddy dengan cepat menjawab.

"Dia bilang Bang Onet mirip Slendy!" Toy Freddy menunjuk teman birunya itu. Tentu, Marionette heran dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi dua makhluk di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang dihiasi pipi bulatan merah, namun ada garis lurus vertikal di bawah matanya itu memang membuat siapa saja _galau_ menentukan ekspresinya itu sedang sedih apa senang. Tapi, kali ini jelas dia terlihat heran.

"Slendy? Siapa itu?" ujarnya sambil menyilangkan tangan hitamnya, jarinya total ada enam. Sejak lahir dia seperti itu, di saat Animatronic lainnya punya empat jari, dia sendiri punya tiga. _Udah _mukanya paling membingungkan, jarinya juga kelainan. Kasihan dia.

"Slendy itu, uh, gimana jelasinnya, ya? Bonbon lagi main _game_ dari Tabletku. Nah, dia main Slender Man. Dia bilang, tokoh jahatnya itu mirip Bang Onet," Toy Freddy mengadu—sekaligus menjelaskan kejadiannya.

"Hah? Tokoh jahatnya? Mana!? Sini aku lihat!" titah sang _puppet_ yang sedang murka itu.

Toy Freddy langsung membuka Mbah Gugel dari benda tipis canggih itu. Lalu mencari gambar Slender Man.

"Ada apa ini, Net? Tadi _situ_ teriak-teriak?"

Para sesepuh datang, ke empat Animatronic butut itu seperti _Ogoh-ogoh_ yang datang—lebih tepatnya jalan sendiri. Ada satu yang ikut _ngintil_, Toy Chica juga ada dalam rombongan sesepuh itu.

"Apa?! _Lu_ panggil _gue_ 'Nyet'?!" ini lagi, si Onet salah dengar. Mungkin karena teriakannya sendiri membuat pendengarannya jadi terganggu.

"Siapa yang panngil _elu_ 'Nyet'! _ge-er _kau!" sergah Foxy.

"Salah dengar kau, Onet. _Udah _berapa minggu kau nggak bersihin kupingmu?" tanya sang pemimpin, Freddy sang kembaran—tapi tak sama—Toy Freddy.

"_Udah _setahun! Puas? Lagian kenapa kalian serakyat ke sini?" balas Onet kesal, sepertinya 'sensi' dari korban pertama ini cukup tinggi.

"Cuma mau lihat, kenapa _elu_ teriak-teriak. Kedengaran sampai kantor Bang Jeremy, tahu! Bang Jeremy_ sampe_ kaget!" Bonnie berkacak pinggang, walau tangannya hanya ada satu.

"Eh!? Serius!? Bang Jeremy _rapopo_, toh?" Marionette panik. Ia hampir berlari keluar dari area _Show Stage_ ini.

"Tunggu! Bang Onet! Ini wajah Slendy!" Toy Freddy menunjukan layar Tabletnya yang lebar, membuat semua mata tertuju pada benda canggih itu. Rupaya dia baru _kelar_ mencari wajah Slendy.

"He? Slendy? Siapa dia?" ujar Chica.

"Loh, kok, mirip Onet, ya?" susul Bonnie.

"Tuh, 'kan! Bang Bunbun sependapat denganku!" Bonbon menimpali, bangga karena sesepuhnya sependapat dengannya.

"Mirip dari Hongkong!" Foxy tidak setuju.

"Jadi _gue_ harus bilang wow sambil _nelen_ _mic gue, getooh_?" Freddy _ngalay_, nggak tahu kenapa.

"_Kagak_ mirip, ih! Gimana _atuh_ si Bonbon sama Bang Bunbun!" Toy Chica ikut bersuara.

"Dua lawan tiga! Dua orang sisanya _golput_! Terakhir, Bang Onet apa pendapatmu?" Toy Freddy salah ucap.

"Kita bukan orang, woy!" hampir seluruh Animatronic protes.

"Oiya, _ana _lupa! Pokoknya dua makhluk setuju kalau Slendy mirip Bang Onet, tiga makhluk tidak setuju, sisanya ada dua yang netral," ralat Toy Freddy.

"Siapa yang netral! Aku hanya nanya siapa itu Slendy! Menurutku dia mirip Onet!" protes Chica yang baru _ngeh_ keadaannya.

"_Okay_! Tiga makhluk setuju. Skor imbang. Bagaimana Bang Freddy? Masih mau netral?" tanya Toy Freddy seakan ketua dari _vote_ untuk Bang Onet.

"Iyuh! Peduli setan! Ternyata Onet dan kalian cuma ributin mirip-_gak_ mirip, _doank_! _Hadeuh_! _Pucing pala Predi_! Mending _gue ajojing_ sama Bang Jeremy, Bebe, dan Mang Le di kantor!"

Entah sejak kapan sang pemimpin para sesepuh itu _nge-gondek_. Diduga ketularan Bonnie yang sering bersama dengan Freddy.

"Uh, _okay_," Toy Freddy menahan rasa malu dari kelakuan sesepuh kembarannya itu. "Skor masih imbang! Sekarang Bang Onet, menurutmu apakah Slendy mirip denganmu?" lanjutnya sembari mengalihkan perhatian.

Marionette yang sedari tadi diam menatap layar Tablet sang Toy Freddy itu, masih diam. Mematung, melototi layar Tablet itu—walau ia tidak punya mata untuk sekarang ini. Ia hanya menunjukan matanya yang kecil dan putih bersih hanya untuk Bang Jeremy. Tidak tahu kenapa, Bang Jeremy begitu spesial pake telur di restoran ini.

"Bang? Bang Onet?" sapa Toy Freddy sembari melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sang _puppet_ yang sedang asik melamun itu.

Sedetik kemudian tangan panjangnya Marionette itu merebut Tablet dari genggaman Toy Freddy. Sontak para Animatronic terkejut, seperti adegan yang ada di film _horror_.

"_Eh, buset_! _Ngagetin_ aja, nih! Bang!" Toy Freddy meguncang-guncangkan badan kurus nan hitam sang Onet. Karena dia masih melototi layar Tablet sembari mematung, bedanya layarnya dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Seperti orang tua yang rabun jauh saja.

"BAPAK GUE INI!"

Histeris sang Marionette, memecahkan balon-balon _Hydrogen_ yang susah payah Bebe tiup untuk menghiasi ruangan ini.

-End-

.

.

.

EH BUSET GAJE BENER AAAAARGH

APANYA YANG CROSSOVER NJEERR? /tendang diri kelaut

APRIL MOOOP!

/Author lalu diculik Marionette, dimasukin ke dalam kotak lalu dibunuh oleh Onet dan Freddy/

Maaf daku menistakan sang korban pertama :''' ONET MAAFKAN AKUHHH

Oke sekian fic gaje bener dari saya :''' emang ga spesialis(?) komedi saya :'''

Saya spesialis mesum(?) dan hijrah ke genre macem-macem… jadi beginilah(?)

Thanks yang udah baca!

APRIL MOP!

April—AH UDAH APRIL AJA YA AMPUN.

/hikikomori kemudian, takut dikerjain temen/


End file.
